


Ridendo dicere verum - Das Lachen verkündet die Wahrheit

by Esther (esda)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge-Antwort, Challenge: Pleiten Pech und Pannen, Fastnacht, Humor, M/M, Mainz (City), Reale Welt, Rheinhessen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micha und Janos erleben eine Fastnacht der besonders peinlichen Sorte... (Antwort auf Nikas "Pleiten, Pech und Pannen"-Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridendo dicere verum - Das Lachen verkündet die Wahrheit

# 

Ridendo dicere verum - Das Lachen verkündet die Wahrheit

## 

Untertitel: Bajazz, wo steckst du?

****

von Esther (esda)

„Nein!“

Fassungslos starrten wir nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf den Motivwagen, der so auffällig direkt hinter einem Spielmannszug und einer Gruppe Gardisten durch die Straßen kroch und jeden Moment an uns vorbeifahren würde.  
Es war Janos’ Idee gewesen hier nach all dem noch aufzukreuzen, Gott sei dank hatte ich auf Vollkostümierung bestanden, so dass uns wohl niemand erkennen würde.  
Während Janos zitternd an meinem rechten Arm hing, dabei leise und gequält wimmerte, resümierte ich in Gedanken die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit, die es so weit hatten kommen lassen...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meine Familie war schon seit Generationen in der Mainzer Fastnacht engagiert und so war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass auch ich, als einziges Kind meiner Eltern, in dieser Tradition erzogen wurde.  
Unser Verein war einer der bekannteren, genauer gesagt sogar einer der drei Karnevalsklubs, die die Sitzung „Mainz bleibt Mainz, wie es singt und lacht“ organisierten, die sich ein Millionenpublikum vor den Fernsehbildschirmen zu Gemüte führen konnte.  
In diesem Jahr führte mein Vater den Vorsitz im Elferrat, worauf er besonders Stolz war, da er auf diese Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen schon seit Ewigkeiten gewartete hatte.

Meine Wenigkeit stellte nun zum zweiten Mal, da man im Vorjahr den glorreichen Einfall gehabt hatte eine jahrzehntelange Tradition wiederzubeleben, die mit dem Tod des vorherigen Amtsinhabers Willi Scheu dahingeschieden war, den „Bajazz mit Laterne“ dar. Dieser war mit seinem respektlosen Auftreten neben dem „Till“ zu einer der Symbolfiguren der Mainzer Fastnacht geworden. Natürlich war es eine Sensation, dass ein damals gerade 17-Jähriger in die Fußstapfen des großen Meisters treten sollte. Doch nach meinem ersten Auftritt war ein jeder der Ansicht, dass mir diese Rolle wie auf den Leib geschrieben war.

Zuvor hatte ich auch schon immer kleinere Auftritte in der Saalfastnacht gehabt, sei es mit Büttenreden oder musikalischen Darbietungen gewesen. Sogar in der bekannten Fernsehsitzung konnte ich den ein oder anderen Einsatz verbuchen, so dass ich unter den Fastnachtsanhängern schon einen gewissen Namen besaß, zumal mein Vater ja auch recht bekannt war. Kurz: Man kannte mein Gesicht, auch wenn mich auf der Straße nicht jeder gleich auf Anhieb identifizieren konnte, sofern ich nicht gerade mit meinem Erzeuger zusammen auftauchte, was sich zum Glück aber in Grenzen hielt.

Mich hatte es auch nie gestört mich in der Fastnacht zu engagieren und bekannt zu sein. Als gebürtiger Mainzer (dazu noch am Rosenmontag, wie ich bemerken muss, worauf meine Eltern besonders Stolz waren) lag mir diese Veranstaltung und das ganze Drumherum wohl auch im Blut.

Die ganze Sache hatte nur einen klitzekleinen Haken - okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so klitzeklein... – und zwar den, dass ich schwul bin.  
Dass ich meine Neigungen bei meinem Bekanntheitsgrad (und meinen Eltern) wohl lieber nicht an die große Glocke hängen sollte, war mir von dem Tag an klar, als ich sie entdeckt hatte. Man versteht in den Kreisen, die Dieter Schmidt in seinem Buch „Big Deal oder Der Stecher von Mainz“ [1] so treffend als „Handkäs-Mafia“ bezeichnet, zwar eine Menge Spaß – aber nicht, wenn jemand „abartig“ ist.

Das Ganze wäre vermutlich auch nie herausgekommen, hätte ich nicht vor einigen Monaten dieses Prachtstück von einem Mann kennen und lieben gelernt: Janos.  
Er war ein halbes Jahr zuvor auf meine Schule, eine teure Mainzer Privatschule, gewechselt, war ein Jahr älter als ich, groß gewachsen, muskulös, blond... und machte dem Schwimmteam des Gymnasiums alle Ehre. Auch schon in seiner vorherigen Schule und seinem Sportverein war er zum Schwimmstar avanciert. Die deutschen Meisterschaften waren für ihn keine terra incognita und er genoss den Ruhm und seine „Fans“.  
Zuerst nicht sonderlich von meinen Offerten unmissverständlicher Art begeistert, hatte ich ihn doch recht bald davon überzeugt, dass er natürlich auch homosexuell sei und sich in mich zu verlieben habe.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“, hatte er gesagt.  
„Das lässt sich ändern!“, hatte ich erwidert.

Er nahm die Sache glücklicherweise mit Humor, akzeptierte irgendwann, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für mich empfand – und bereits einen Monat später waren wir ein Paar.  
Es fiel nicht leicht die Sache zu verheimlichen, zumal meine Blicke, wenn ich ihn fast nackt seine Bahnen im Schulschwimmbecken ziehen sah, bestimmt doch recht eindeutig waren. Mehr als einmal verschanzten wir uns knutschend und fummelnd in den Duschräumlichkeiten; ein Wunder, dass uns dort nie jemand erwischt hatte.

Doch unser Glück sollte sich wenden...

Die ganze Angelegenheit steigerte sich nämlich noch in ihrem Schwierigkeitsgrad, als man in Mainz einen sensationellen Fund aus der Römerzeit machte.  
Nun, römische Überbleibsel in der Stadt am Rhein fand man ständig, sobald man nur mal irgendein Gebäude abriss und fünf Meter im Erdreich puhlte. Allerdings war dieser Fund, den man nach Einebnung einer kompletten Einkaufspassage fand, doch schon etwas Besonderes. Die Archäologen gebärdeten sich wie Verrückte, als sie die Tempelanlage, die unter all dem Erdreich noch so erstaunlich gut erhalten war, zu sehen bekamen.

Und als die Karnevalsklubs erfuhren um *was* für einen Tempel es sich hierbei handelte, war klar, dass es bei der nächsten Fastnacht wieder einen Prinzen oder eine Prinzessin geben würde. [2] Diese Anlage war nämlich keinem Geringeren als dem Gott Jocus, dem römischen Gott des Scherzes, dem Till Eulenspiegel unter den Göttern, geweiht und somit quasi dem „Schutzpatron“ der närrischen Festivitäten. Eine Tatsache, die in der Stadt zwischen Rhein und Main natürlich für Furore sorgte, erhoffte man sich doch durch geschickte Vermarktung des Fundes entsprechende Publicity für die Fastnacht in dieser Region. Dementsprechend fiel auch das Fastnachtsmotto in diesem Jahr aus. [3]

Wie es die unglücklichen Umstände nun mal so wollten, war es Janos’ Vater, Leiter der Ausgrabungen, Professor für Klassische Archäologie an der Mainzer Johannes Gutenberg-Universität, jahrelanger Funktionär in der Fastnacht und – selbstverständlich – Mitglied in unserem Karnevalsklub, dem man den Posten des Prinzen zusprach.  
Das störte mich auch herzlich wenig, weil ich nun bei den Proben für die Sitzungen ständig Janos zu Gesicht bekam, wenn dieser seinen Vater begleitete. Unsere Eltern wussten zwar schon, dass wir die gleiche Schule besuchten und wohl irgendwie „befreundet“ waren, jedoch ahnten sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten, wie weit diese „Freundschaft“ ging. So waren die Fastnachtsvorbereitungen das ideale Alibi für uns sich noch öfter zu treffen, ohne dass es auffällig wurde.

Unsere Väter begannen schon zu scherzen wie schade es doch wäre, dass nicht einer von uns Beiden ein Mädchen sei, könnten sie uns doch dann miteinander verheiraten und so die lange Linie der stolzen Fastnachter aufrechterhalten. Oh..., wenn sie geahnt hätten...!

Dass keiner von uns Beiden eine Freundin hatte, wunderte sie anscheinend nicht weiter. Sie dachten wohl, dass wir mit der Schule und unseren Hobbys (in Janos’ Fall der Sport und in meinem die Fastnacht) zu beschäftigt seien.

~*~

Es war während der Fernsehsitzung, als sich das Schicksal gegen uns verschwören sollte...

Ich war gerade aus der Bütt gestiegen, hatte meine Rede also schon hinter mich gebracht und war dabei mich aus meinem rot-weiß-blau-gelben Kostüm zu schälen. Auch wenn ich es zum Ende der Veranstaltung hin wieder anziehen müsste, um gemeinsam mit den anderen Aktiven auf die Bühne zu treten, machte ich mir die Arbeit, weil ich darin schon erbärmlich zu schwitzen begann und es wohl keinen Augenblick länger damit ausgehalten hätte. In dem Moment betrat Janos den Raum, den man im Kurfürstlichen Schloss zur Umkleide umfunktioniert hatte. Er stellte sich grinsend vor mich und strich mir eine der verschwitzten dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Och, lass das doch an“, gurrte er. „Ich finde dich so richtig sexy mit Bommelkappe, Halskrause und Laterne...“  
Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte streichelte er mir mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht, fuhr die Knochen meines Kinns sachte entlang.  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ich verächtlich schnaubte. Meinte er sich über mich lustig machen zu können?!  
„Was denn?“, guckte er unschuldig. „Ich hab das ernst gemeint!“  
Er zog eine Schnute, was unheimlich süß aussah und mich gleich zu einem Kuss veranlasste.  
„Aber natürlich“, fuhr er in dunklerer Tonlage fort, während er eine Hand unter mein Tr09;Shirt schob und dabei sanft meinen Bauch streichelte, „siehst du so ganz ohne Kleidung noch viel erotischer aus...“

Mehr brauchte er bei mir auch nicht zu tun, um mich zu veranlassen über ihn herzufallen und halb bewusstlos zu küssen. Da konnte er noch so sportlich sein. Wenn meine Libido erst mal geweckt war, musste er mit seiner ach so guten Kondition einpacken.  
Er grinste an meinen Lippen, während er mir half den Rest der Fastnachtsklamotten zu beseitigen, bis ich nur noch meine Unterhose trug. Ich grub meine Finger der einen Hand in sein blondes, glattes Haar, während ich mit der anderen versuchte ihn ebenfalls zu entkleiden, doch er verstand es geschickt sich mir zu entwinden.  
Ärgerlich aufkeuchend sah ich zu meinem Freund herunter. Was sollte das? Musste dieser Kerl immer so unfair sein?

„Nicht so stürmisch“, grinste er. Oh, ich hasste dieses Grinsen! Es reizte mich immer noch mehr. Ich wollte ihn, hier und jetzt!

Ungestüm presste ich ihn an mich und knabberte an seinem Ohr. „Ich will dich“, raunte ich heiser.  
Janos lachte nur. „Ich weiß...“  
Zur Bestätigung presste ich meinen Schritt gegen seinen, ließ ihn meine Härte spüren. Wie ich mit Genugtuung feststellte, war er ebenso erregt. Zufrieden registrierte ich sein ersticktes Keuchen. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, dazu war er ein viel zu ungeduldiger Mensch. Schon bald würde er sich freiwillig die Klamotten vom Leib reißen, wollte er nicht verfrüht seinen Orgasmus erleben.  
„Michi...“  
Nur noch ein heißeres Stöhnen an meinem Ohr, beinahe schon ein Betteln.

Ich lachte gewinnend.  
„Jaaa?“, fragte ich gedehnt, rieb mit übertriebener Gelassenheit meinem Schoß an seinem. Ich wollte es von ihm hören. Er sollte es sagen, darum bitten! 

Janos stöhnte erneut auf und krallte sich in meinen Schultern fest, sagte aber nichts weiter. Ich spürte, wie er versuchte von mir abzurücken, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen! Entschlossen zog ich ihn an seiner Hüfte wieder zu mir, drückte ihn an mich. Er war zu stolz, um Erlösung von mir zu erflehen. Deshalb liebte ich dieses Spiel auch so sehr, seinen Stolz immer und immer wieder „brechen“ zu müssen.  
Schon als er festgestellt hatte, dass er doch mehr als nur Freundschaft für mich empfand, hatte er sich lange geweigert, es wahrzuhaben. Selten hatte ich so viel „Überzeugungsarbeit“ leisten müssen wie bei ihm – doch er war es definitiv wert.  
Schließlich löste er seine Hände von mir (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war, denn ich war mir sicher, dass man seine Nagelabdrücke noch wochenlang in meinen Schultern würde sehen können) und ruckelte an seiner Hose, die sich gar nicht so leicht wollte entfernen lassen.

Ich lachte rau und ging ihm zur Hand. Während ich ihn stückweise, quälend langsam entkleidete, berührte ich ihn mehr als nötig gewesen wäre und entlockte ihm ein Seufzen nach dem anderen. Schließlich lag er völlig nackt unter mir und ich ließ meinen Blick über diese Landschaft aus durchtrainierten Muskeln und nahezu unbehaarter, weicher Haut gleiten.  
Ein Meisterwerk der Schöpfung! Vor Janos hatte ich noch nie eine so vollendete Abstimmung sämtlicher Faktoren gesehen. Haut-, Augen- und Haarfarbe in perfekter Harmonie, idealste Proportionen, sein sanftes Lächeln, seine Stimme... Es machte mich fast wahnsinnig mich noch zu beherrschen!

Ich spürte Janos’ ungeduldige Hände, die meine Unterhose über meine Hüften zogen.  
Nun waren wir beide hüllenlos und augenblicklich schlang er seine Beine um meine Hüften, stöhnte laut auf, als unsere Erektionen aufeinander trafen.  
„Michi...“, wisperte er heiser.

Ich bekam schon kein artikuliertes Wort mehr heraus, beugte mich zu ihm herunter, um seinen Oberkörper flüchtig mit Küssen zu bedecken. Ich nickte nur kurz bestätigend, während ich mit einer Hand in meinem Rucksack nach einem Kondom kramte. Ich war viel zu erregt, um ihn betteln zu lassen, also musste mir sein Winseln für dieses Mal genügen. Das hier würde wohl ohnehin eine schnellere Nummer werden, wenn man auch mal bedachte, an welchem Ort wir uns befanden.

Janos nahm mir das Gummi aus der Hand und riss die Verpackung ungeduldig mit den Zähnen auf. Vorsichtig rollte er es mir über, wobei ich mich nur schwerlich davon abhalten konnte noch lauter zu werden. Seine Berührungen waren einfach zu gut!

Ich umkreiste die Öffnung zwischen seinen Pobacken vorsichtig mit den Fingern, sah dabei in seine lustverhangenen Augen, die mich erwartungsvoll anblickten. Behutsam schob ich den Zeigefinger in ihn, lauschte seiner beschleunigten Atmung und seinem leidenschaftlichen Seufzen. Hastig zog ich den Finger zurück, nur um kurz darauf den Mittelfinger hinzuzunehmen.

Janos’ Atem ging immer schneller. Er sah mich ungeduldig an, verlangte stumm nach mehr. Ich nickte ihm zu, während meine Hand wieder zurückwich, ich mit ihr mein Glied umschlang und langsam in ihn einführte.  
Ein lautes Japsen drang an mein Gehör. Janos hatte immer noch Schmerzen beim Akt und mir tat es weh das mitanzusehen. Er sagte zwar immer, dass das okay sei, dass das eben so sein müsse, aber ich war da anderer Ansicht.  
Ich verharrte in ihm, streichelte seine wohlgeformten Bauchmuskeln, bis seine Atmung sich wieder normalisiert hatte, er mir ermutigend über den Rücken strich und mich auffordernd anlächelte.  
Vorsichtig gab ich einen langsamen Rhythmus vor, dem sich mein Geliebter rasch anpasste und den er schließlich beschleunigte und bestimmte.  
Ich beugte mich gerade herunter und wisperte ihm Liebesschwüre ins Ohr, als ich einen lauten Knall vernahm...

Erschrocken zuckte ich nach oben und sah genau in das entsetzte Gesicht meiner Mutter, die sich an den Türrahmen stützte. Auf dem Boden lagen verstreut „Weck, Worscht und Woi“ [4], wovon letzteres den Boden in roten Pfützen tränkte. Ihr war der Korb aus der Hand gefallen.  
„Michael!“, rief sie entsetzt, anklagend und jetzt sah ich auch Janos’ Vater, der hinter ihr stand – zusammen mit etwa zehn Leuten, die sich nun neugierig gen Eingang drängten, wollten sie doch unbedingt wissen, was Anlass des Aufruhrs war.  
Janos hatte sich, so gut es seine Position zuließ, mit dem Kopf rumgedreht und erbleichte von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

„Janos!“ Sein Vater starrte wie entrückt zu uns herüber.

Ich war bestimmt knallrot angelaufen und kam mir ja so schuldig vor.  
Als ich seinem Blick folgte, der nicht auf unseren Gesichtern ruhte, musste ich beschämt feststellen, dass ich immer noch viel zu intim mit dem zitternden Janos verbunden war. Der starrte nur apathisch auf seinen Vater und klapperte irgendwie mitleiderregend mit den Zähnen. Hastig zog ich mich aus ihm zurück, wobei mein Freund einen schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich gab. Jetzt fühlte ich mich erst recht schuldig.

Von irgendwo her blitzten grelle Lichter auf, in kurzen Abständen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man uns gerade fotografiert, aber das war mir nun auch egal.  
In flagranti erwischt worden zu sein, dazu noch von *diesen* Leuten und von dieser Menge von Leuten, versetzte mich in einen regelrechten Schockzustand, der es mir verbat mich auch nur zu rühren oder weitere Gefühlsregungen zuzulassen.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, hörte ich nun von weitem die schneidende Stimme meines Vaters.

Verdammt, was wollte der denn jetzt noch? Er leitete doch die Sitzung!! Hatte er Pause, oder was? Mir blieb ja auch nichts erspart!  
Als er sich durch die tuschelnde Menge gekämpft hatte, starrte er mich wie vom Donner gerührt an und brüllte, wie vom wilden Watz gebissen: „WAS SOLL DAS HIER WERDEN?!“  
Ich hob betreten den Blick und sah genau in sein rot glühendes Gesicht, das jede Ampel zum Erblassen brachte.  
„Äh...“, stammelte ich dümmlich, nach einer Ausrede suchend, wobei mir natürlich keine einfiel, die die Situation auch nur halbwegs entschärft hätte, denn dazu war sie viel zu eindeutig. Das einzige Wort, das mir in den Sinn kam, so absurd es auch war, und das ich dann in meiner temporären geistigen Umnachtung äußerte, war...

„Helau!“

~*~*~*~*~

Als ich aus den bitteren Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt war, konnte ich den Motivwagen direkt an uns vorbeiziehen sehen, mit jedem einzelnen beschämenden Detail daran.  
Vermutlich hatten um die fünfzig Leute ganze Tage und Nächte damit zugebracht das Pappmachée zu föhnen, damit der Wagen auch ja rechtzeitig zum Rosenmontagszug fertig geworden war.

Und nun konnten ein paar Millionen Menschen hinter ihren Fernsehbildschirmen oder direkt von der Straße aus das bewundern, was Janos und mich nicht gerade glimpflich davonkommen ließ. Die Scherzkekse der konkurrierenden Karnevalsclubs hatten sich mit diesem Meisterwerk an Geistreichigkeit selbst übertroffen.

Zwar waren die Pappmachée-Kameraden nicht, wie sonst üblich, mit den Namen ihrer lebenden Vorbilder versehen, doch schien das auch nicht nötig, da Janos’ und mein Konterfei in den karikierten Gesichtszügen gut erkannt werden konnten.  
Der Papp-Janos stand völlig schamlos mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor meinem verhöhnten Abbild, das sich mit geöffnetem Hosenstall dicht an dessen Kehrseite drängte, in eindeutiger Pose.  
Und für die Leute, die uns aufgrund der frappierenden Ähnlichkeit noch nicht auf Anhieb erkannten, hatte man sich die größte Mühe gegeben das Vereinswappen von Janos’ Schwimmclub auf dessen am Boden liegende „Kleidung“ zu bannen und mein Bajazzkostüm nachzukonstruieren, so dass wirklich jedem klar war, wer da mit wem...

Die Krönung stellte jedoch das Motto des Wagens dar, das gut sichtbar auf einer großen Holzplatte an dessen Front angebracht war und jedermann sofort ins Auge fiel: „Bajazz, wo steckst du?“. Ein wahres Meisterstück an Zweideutigkeiten!  
Während der Papp-Janos noch auf einem Schild überlegte „Woll’n mer’n erroi losse?“, antwortete mein Abbild auf die Frage, die das Motto gestellt hatte mit einem doppeldeutigen „Ich komme gleich!“.

Und schließlich war es dann das aus den Lautsprechern des Motivwagens immer wieder ertönende „Uiuiuiuiuiuiui-Auauauauau“-Lied, das in mir den Wunsch aufkeimen ließ, mich in einem Schwellkopp verkriechen zu können.

  


**~Ende~**  


**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare:
> 
> [1] Das Buch ist klasse… Zumindest wenn man auf einen hohen Anteil an rheinhessischem Dialekt und dummen Sprüchen steht *g*. Der Bishônen-Potential in diesem Machwerk ist allerdings gering. Genauer gesagt, taucht nur ein einziger darin auf (und zwar „der Stecher von Mainz“) und der ist dann noch nicht mal schwul. -_-;;
> 
> [2] In Mainz gibt es nicht in jedem Jahr einen Fastnachtsprinzen/eine Fastnachtsprinzessin oder ein Prinzenpaar, wie das in anderen Städten üblich ist. Nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten werden diese auserkoren und es bedarf einer wirklich *guten* Rechtfertigung, wenn man schon wenige Jahre darauf wieder Fastnachtsprinzen/prinzessinnen ernennen will.
> 
> [3] Wem ein gutes dementsprechendes Fastnachtsmotto einfällt, der kann sich gerne vertrauensvoll an mich wenden. Meine erbärmlichen Versuche einen Zweizeiler zusammenzureimen wollte ich euch lieber ersparen. x_x
> 
> [4] „Weck, Worscht und Woi“ = Brötchen, Wurst und Wein – die „traditionelle“ Mahlzeit in Mainz ^^°
> 
> \---  
> Erstveröffentlichung: 15.03.2003  
> Veröffentlichung korrigierte und überarbeitete Fassung: 20.04.2009


End file.
